Su mejor amigo
by Alexandra.Romance
Summary: Hermione se enamora de su nuevo mejor amigo...¿Será posible que él le corresponda?


Hola jejejeje este one-shot salió en un momento de inspiración, creo que me quedo algo cursi, pero me gusto mucho así que decidí compartirlo con ustedes.

Ya saben nada de esto es mío todo es de J.K. Rowling y yo no gano ni un knut de esto! Solo un review de vez en cuando por mis locas ideas jejejeje

Espero muchos Reviews! DISFRUTEN!

**Su mejor amigo.**

Dolía…dolía como jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir, ser su amiga era una tortura constante, escucharle hablar era un martirio, verle caminar era un suplicio y es que… ¡¿Quien demonios le manda a enamorarse de su mejor amigo?!

Hermione Granger llevaba 1 año casada con Ron, después de la caída de Lord Voldemort, habían decidido contraer nupcias…grave error.

Ron no era lo que esperaba, pero pensó que con el tiempo mejoraría… ¡que tonta! El solía verla como una niña pequeña a la que hay que darle ternura y una buena regañina de vez en cuando…incluso le hablaba como si tuviese 5 años…¡Era exasperarte!.

Además estaba el asunto del "ama de casa perfecta" ¡¿Merlín, que él no tenía manos?! ¿Por qué debía hacerlo todo ella?, y cuando el tema salía relucir el pelirrojo alegaba que era quien llevaba el dinero a la casa y que eso debía ser más que suficiente…si la discusión se alargaba…se volvía violenta…si quería terminar las cosas tranquilamente lo mejor era callar…Pero estaba harta…Harta de no ser lo que quería, de haber perdido la identidad en el camino…

Entonces llego su salvación…una carta de Hogwarts en la que le ofrecían ser asistente de un profesor, no dudo en tomar el puesto…su matrimonio era una cárcel y ese empleo encerrada en el castillo de su infancia era una oportunidad de libertad… nunca se molesto en averiguar de qué maestro seria asistente, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho…hasta que lo vio, tan serio, tan distante podría decirse que incluso frío.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, un vez se tomaron confianza una sólida amistad nació entre ellos y es que, tenían los mismos gustos e intereses, el la apoyaba en lo que fuera que ella hiciera, la escuchaba, y si, tal vez difirieran en algunas cosas, pero eso solo enriquecía la relación, ella jamás se aburría al estar con él y nuca se cansaba de platicar…

Y entonces comenzó a preguntarse ¿Por qué con su marido no podía charlar nunca así? ¿Por qué con su esposo no se sentía tan segura, tan libre? ¿Por qué Ron era una jaula dorada mientras que Severus era un amplio y bello jardín? ¿Por qué extrañaba más a su "nuevo mejor amigo" que a su pareja?...

Vivió meses en la negación total alegando que era una amistad maravillosa y nada mas…hasta que…hasta que…el comenzó a evitarla…

Cuando se hallaba triste después de sus peleas maritales, siempre iba a verle, él le consolaba…la reconfortaba, incluso la abrazaba dulcemente.

Y cuando charlaban él le daba la libertad de abrazarlo o tomarlo del brazo de vez en cuando y eso hacía que ella se sintiera feliz, pero últimamente no dejaba que le tocara ni siquiera cuando estaba triste…tal vez lo había hartado con tanto mimo, pero es que …. Ella solía ser así con sus amigos, en especial con el… y el hecho de que el la deseara lejos le dolía…le dolía demasiado, pero entendía que solo eran amigos…

Intento buscar esa clase de apoyo en Ron…un fracaso, a su esposo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera, pensaba que sus investigaciones en nuevas formulas era una pérdida de tiempo… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Decidió intentar arreglar su matrimonio…tal vez si era como Ron deseaba que fuera las cosas mejorarían, pero no resulto, solo consiguió sentirse más perdida que antes y…entonces lo supo…¡Lo necesitaba! ¡Lo necesitaba a él! Y eso solo tenía una explicación… ¡se había enamorado de su mejor amigo! Bien ciertamente Harry era su mejor amigo, pero él estaba con Ginny y eso hizo que la relación se distanciara un poco, ahora a quien sentía su mejor amigo era al hombre del cual se había enamorado sin querer… y el cual, estaba segura jamás le correspondería…

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que siguiera atada a una enfermiza relación…termino con Ron, el al principio intento arreglar las cosas, después se puso furioso y finalmente acepto que él y la castaña no tenían nada que hacer juntos… Ella se mudo a Hogwarts y el volvió a La Madriguera.

Ahora debía verlo todos los días, escuchar su voz a todas horas, haciéndola morir de ganas de estar a su lado…Cuando Hermione le comunico a Severus que se mudaría el pareció alegrarse mucho, pero, si antes solo le impedía tocarlo ahora la evitaba completamente, si iba a verle alegaba que debía salir y si lo invitaba a comer o a cenar siempre le decía que mejor otro día y no sabía por qué…tal vez ya no quisiera ser su amigo…

Unos golpes sordos sonaron en su puerta… ¡no pensaba levantarse de su cama era muy tarde!...los escuchó de nuevo… ¡Merlín, ¿Quién era tan insistente?!... desganada se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta…era el…

-"¿Hermione?… ¿Puedo pasar?"- la chica se había quedado petrificada al verle en su puerta a las 3 de la mañana después de alejarse de ella sin razón…

-"Se que es muy tarde…pero…necesito hablar contigo"- insistió Snape, pues la chica no se movía, finalmente la castaña se hizo a un lado y lo dejo entrar a su estancia.

-"¿Qué sucede Severus? ¿Estas bien?"- pregunto nerviosa la chica al notar el ligero y casi imperceptible aroma a whisky del hombre

-"No, Hermione no estoy bien…te necesito"- confeso el mago, Severus Snape se había pasado semanas encerrado en su habitación juntando el valor necesario para confesarle a su "amiga" lo que de verdad sentía por ella…

-"¿A mí? ¡Pero si has estado evitándome las últimas semanas!, además desde hace meses que no me dejas acercarme…"- respondió la castaña furiosa, su coraje le impedía ver el real significado de esas palabras…

-"Lo sé…pero es que…tenerte cerca era insoportable, saber que estabas al lado de otro…me quemaba por dentro, yo…simplemente no lo toleraba…cada vez que me abrazabas, que me tocabas…lo odiaba, lo odiaba por tenerte y me odiaba a mi mismo por tener que callar por el bien de nuestra "amistad".

Después cuando al fin eras libre, pensé que querrías tu espacio, yo ya no te veía como una amiga, pero tampoco pensé que fuera el momento para decírtelo, así que evite todo contacto contigo, sabía que si estaba a tu lado en cualquier momento terminaría confesando…pero ahora…creo que es tiempo"- Severus había abierto su corazón ante la amistad desinteresada de la joven, pero el también había terminado enamorado de su mejor amiga, había caído una vez más en la misma trampa y eso lo aterrorizaba, sobre todo porque esta vez era más fuerte…

Hermione se había quedado sin habla… ¡Severus la quería!...sintió como un bálsamo de felicidad inundaba su alma…cuando al fin pudo contestar dijo

-"Severus…yo…"- pero él le interrumpió

-"Si, se que para ti solo soy tu amigo, lamento haberte dicho esto, pero era necesario, debía sacármelo del pecho o moriría"- y sin más se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse…

-"Aguarda…yo…yotambientequiero"- lo dijo todo junto y deprisa, pero Snape pudo escuchar lo suficiente

-"¿Qué…que has dicho?"- cuestionó volviéndose lentamente

-"Que yo también te quiero, Severus"- soltó Hermione más tranquila

A partir de ese momento ninguno supo muy bien quien había empezado, pero cuando cayeron en cuenta se estaban besando como si la vida se les fuera en ello, ¡Al fin todo estaba claro!

Hermione sentía la dicha desbordarse en ella y comenzó a llorar.

-"¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasa, hice algo mal?"- pregunto Snape alarmado, el jamás permitiría que ella llorase, mucho menos por el

-"No… ¡es solo que estoy tan feliz!"- y volvió a besarlo…

Ahora después de varios años sabia que ese había sido un inicio hermoso, su relación tenia de todo amor, pasión, cariño, simplemente era maravillosa, por que el ante todo seguía siendo…SU MEJOR AMIGO!


End file.
